Aquix
Aquixes are sea creatures that were created by Greatwhinter707. They are currently open but unfinished. Ask her to create a special (different, halfbreeds, etc...) Aquix OC or a colony. WIP Description Aquixes are large aquatic creatures that have very short fur on the top half of their bodies. The fur is usually a one solid color but eventually some Aquix are born with patches of fur which are colored differently from the rest of their fur half. Their fur color varies from shades of gray, white, blue, and lighter versions of purple. An Aquix's front half resembles a mix of a seal and feline, while the back half is fish. This hints at their name Aquix. Their back half varies from colors of purple and blue. Aquix's have little fins on each side of their tail. These fins are usually colored blue. Some Aquixes collect sea kelp and use them as necklaces or manes. These are used to attract mates or simply just to look more beautiful. And Aquix eyes can have many different colors such as blue, purple, black, yellow, and even green. Behavior Average Aquixes are quite friendly but quite cautious around strangers. They are very social towards each other and live in groups called a colony. Summer is the most violent time for Aquixes as this is breeding Season. Most Aquixes change mates every time breeding season rolls around, but an Aquix becomes close to one of their previous mates they may breed with the same Aquix again for the next year. Once baby Aquixes (Or Fries, as they are called) are born they are raised until they mature into adults (10 years). Father Aquixes aren't as involved in a baby Aquix's life. Aquixes that don't live in colonies are rogue Aquixes that may have been abandoned by their mothers, left their colony, or been kicked out of their colony. Some rogues simply were just born to rogues. Rogue Aquixes aren't as welcoming or friendly as Aquixes in colonies. They are usually quite aggressive and are more likely to kill other creatures than Aquixes in colonies. Diet Aquixes are omnivores but tend to have a more vegetarian diet. They commonly eat kelp, seaweed, small fish, sea grass, and sometimes even sharks if they are hungry enough. Rogue Aquixes are more likely to become carnivores as they are more aggressive than an average Aquix in a colony. Rogues tend to eat small and large fish, sharks, smaller dolphins, sometimes kelp and seaweed, and even other Aquixes if hungry enough. Baby Aquixes tend to eat things smaller than they are like plants and small fish. They eat a lot of foods and fish but sometimes will eat prey or plants that their mother or other colony members might bring to them. Colony Life A. average colony of Aquixes usually have as many as thirty to one hundred fifty Aquixes in each colony. In each colony there is one Aquix that is the leader and higher ranked than the rest of the Aquixes of the colony. They are the alphas of a colony. An alpha can be either be a female or male. Alpha Aquixes don't start out as alphas as soon as they are born. They must challenge their colony or another colony's alpha to a fight to death. If the challenger manages to kill the alpha, the challenger becomes the new alpha. Rogues can become alphas if they kill the alpha of a colony, but they would no longer be rogues. If an alpha manages to die of old age, the colony would choose their best members to become an alpha. When an Aquix becomes the alpha, the word "alpha" is added to their name (Alpha Aqua, Alpha Scale, etc..). They are usually called by their name but can be called "Alpha" or even their full name with the word alpha and their name. Colonies There are many Aquix colonies in Aquarius. But they are quite hard to find, but recently there have been a few new colonies that have been discovered. Aquix colonies seem to name their colonies after nature-like things and are not limited to the ocean. If you'd like to create a newly discovered colony please message Greatwhinter707. If you manage to have your colony discovered please edit it down below. The Sun Colony This colony is one of the largest Aquix colonies in Aquarius. They are estimated to have around two hundred Aquixes. The Sun Colony's alpha is named Alpha Aqua. Alpha Aqua is a kind female Aquix with light blue fur and green eyes. Her tail is is a dark blue color and her fins are a slightly lighter shade of blue. The Sun Colony has many Aquixes because they take in many rogues and breed a lot in the summer. WIP Naming Aquixes are named after shades of blue or purple or even sea plants. Aquix names can be water related too. Sometimes but very rarely they might have an ice or beach related name.Category:Species Category:Work In Progress